Find familiar
Calls a loyal familiar to serve the caster. AD&D Find Familiar Debuted in the Player's Handbook as a magic-user spell. A familiar arrives and serves the caster loyally. The familiar has 1d3+1 hit points, an AC of 7, is remarkably intelligent, and can speak with its master. The familiar only fights for the caster in a life-or-death situation (and imps and quasits are 90% unlikely to fight if there is any risk to their own lives). While the familiar is within 12", the familiar's hit points are added to the caster's. If a familiar is slain, the caster loses double the familiar's hit points, permanently. To determine what familiar, if any, responds to the call, roll on the table below. Subtract 1 from the roll for every 3 levels of the caster, and if hte score is 15 or less, roll again using d16, and if a 16 is rolled, the result is final. If a Special familiar is indicated, the creature that responds depends on the caster's alignment. The creature is allowed a saving throw to negate the effect. If it fails, the creature becomes the caster's familiar. *'Chaotic Evil or Chaotic Neutral': Quasit. Quasits enable their masters to use all the senses (including infravision) of the quasit. If the quasit is within 1", its master also gains the quasit's magic resistance (25%), and ennables the master to regenerate 1 hp per round. The caster also gains 1 level while the quasit is within 1 mile. The caster loses a level if the quasit is farther away, and loses 4 levels if the quasit is killed. Finally, the master of a quasit can contact a lower plane once per week, similar to a commune spell, but permitting 6 questions. *'Chaotic Good, Neutral, or Neutral Good': Pseudodragon. Pseudodragons can give their magic resistance (35%) to their master if they are touching, and they can communicate what it sees and hears to its master if it is within 24". *'Lawful Evil or Neutral Evil': Imp. As a familiar, an imp can call upon the intelligence network of the arch-devils. The master is able to gain all sensory impressions of the imp (including infravision) as long as the imp is within 1 mile. Within 1", the master gains 25% magic resistance, and regenerates 1 hp per round. The caster also gains 1 level while the imp is within 1 mile. The caster loses a level if the imp is farther away, and loses 4 levels if the imp is killed. Finally, the master of an imp can contact a lower plane once per week, similar to a commune spell, but permitting 6 questions. *'Lawful Neutral or Lawful Good': Brownie. The spellcaster gains 18 Dexterity, can never be surprised, and gains a +2 bonus on all saving throws. DM's Advice: The only thing that can remove a familiar's bond is death, and so the spell cannot simply be cast again in the hopes of gaining a better familiar (at least, not without incurring an evil alignment and the disfavor of the gods). To determine what creatures may be available for bonding, see Animal Summoning I Category:Spells Category:Conjuration Spell Category:Level 1 Spell Category:Magic-User Spell